Night at the Beach
by Raine Melodia
Summary: A perfect night and a prefect place... At least this is how it should be...


Disclaimer: Well, of course not! What makes you think I own Bleach? Though I wish I was :p

This was one of the top-five of my favourite couples of all anime.

**Night at the Beach**

Luckily, tonight were lovely and a perfect time for strolling, especially at a beach, where the moonlight and the cool but calm sea breeze mixed together.

True, this was on her thought that night.

So, why not? She thought.

Since no one was up, except her.

And since she can't sleep, it didn't hurt to take a stroll just for a little while to clear up all the cloudy emotions that mingling within her soul, right?

She rises from her sleeping spot slowly, trying her best not to wake the others.

She could see all of her classmates, sleeping soundlessly and few snores can be heard.

She can see many sleeping styles by witnessing her classmates.

She watched over Chad and Ishida who are sleeping peacefully next to each other, while Rukia and Tatsuki are at both sides of her sleeping spot.

Keigo can be seen drooling and mumbling something about perverted things, while Mizuiro was next to his cell phone. Not one, but three cell phones!

Then, her gaze went to a certain ryoka boy...

True, it was him.

He's sleeping peacefully...

Renji was next to him...

He looked calm while sleeping.

There are no frowns or scowls which he always puts on his face in every time.

She smiled before went outside the resort.

Yes, that day was the day their school was having a trip, which was decided at a beach.

Most of her classmates were going, except some of them that were asking for an excuses to not to go.

Luckily, all of her close friends could make it.

The first time they had arrived, they were tired from playing and helping their teacher to set up things for their camping activities.

All of her friends can be seen playing happily at that time, while she felt like there was nothing to be felt happy about.

But she didn't want to show it so that it wouldn't ruin everything.

Instead, she forced herself to join the happy.

She walked near the shore and let her naked feet soaking inside the sea water.

She lifted up her face and looking at the round moon.

It feels so serene.

She wears a long, white and unsleeved night gown.

Then she smiled with her eyes closed.

She moved over to one big rock and landed down, facing the sea.

Both hand on her lap, and once again closing her eyes to feel the night breeze.

Oh, how she longed for this feeling.

The feeling was great and she never wants it to slide even just for a moment.

Unfortunately, it was just for a moment before it came back to her.

The unwanted emotions...

The unwanted feelings...

The feeling of losing someone and something that she loved so much more than her own life.

Her parents...

Her brother...

Her short happy life...

She tried to stay put but she just can't.

"Why am I feeling this now? Why?" She finally gave out tears.

Placing down her face between her bended knees, she sobbed out slowly.

Everything seems like coming back to her uninvited.

Her sadness... Her sorrow...

She gripped tight at the edge of her skirt.

"Inoue?"

Suddenly, a deep and a soft manly voice calling her from behind.

She jumped in surprise and quickly stood up.

Her eyes were wide as she saw who it was.

"K-K-Kurosaki-kun?" She backed a little.

He stared at her in the eyes, with a little scowl on his face.

There's a little bit of sadness and concern in it, too.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh! I-I'm fine! Y-you're up! Did I wake you up? Or..."

"Why are you crying here, alone, Inoue?"

"C-cry? Oh, no, no, no! I wasn't crying. I was just..."

She wiped the tears hard and fast.

But Ichigo quickly grabs her hand to stop her.

(Try listening to the song titled "Alone' piano version, in anime Gensomaden Saiyuki while reading this part. It's quiet a nice combination with the story... Well, for me it is.)

"W-what's wrong, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Don't Inoue. You'll hurt your eyes if you wipe it hard like that."

"Haha.. No, I'm fine. It's just that...a dust went in my eye, that's all."

"Don't lie, Inoue. You were crying. I saw and heard you sobbing just now." He released her.

"I see... I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Inoue. So, why are you crying?"

"I'm sorr-... I mean, I was just thinking hard... That's all. But don't you worry Kurosaki-kun! I'll feel better after I cry. Really!"

"You've been hiding it, am I right?"

"Eh?"

"Listen Inoue. I saw it this morning and knew about it. I know you've been hiding it ever since."

"Y-you knew?"

"Yeah..."

"Was it too obvious, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure about the others. I mean, maybe they knew it all along, too."

"I see.. I'm such a stupid girl for making all of you worry… And a joy ruiner. I'm truly so sorry Kurosaki-kun." She bowed her head.

"Don't say that Inoue. You're not stupid or a ruiner and everything. I know that you just can't help it, right? I understand... And I understand perfectly why you were pretending to be happy in front of us. That's how you are Inoue. You keep on worrying about others, instead of yourself."

"Kurosaki-kun..."

"But Inoue, can you tell me what's been playing in your mind that made you unhappy?"

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. It's just...so hard for me. I don't know why. Even though everything had over and I'm finally back with you guys...but I still feel empty. I missed my brother, my long lost parents..."

She gave out tears once again and lowering her body to hug her bended legs.

She sobbed again and again with hair curtaining at both sides.

Ichigo lowered to her level.

"I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't be like this. This was supposed to be our happy trip, but I'm ruining it with all my problems. I'm truly a selfish person!"

"Inoue! Hey, look at me."

He gently grabbed her shoulders.

She finally lifted her crying face.

After seeing her face, Ichigo felt heavier in his heart.

Her sadness seems to be flowing into him, too.

His scowl becomes deeper.

"Please Inoue... Please, don't cry. You're nothing like that. You're wrong if you think that way of yourself."

"But, it's true! I'm such a mess. A burden, that's what I am."

"No Inoue. You're far from all of that. You're the kindest person I've ever met. You're a big help in everything. You're always trying so hard to do whatever you can to help us. Without you, I'll never be here or how I am right now. You're important to me… to everyone. You and you're healing power. It was the power that keeps us fighting until we finally made it and ends the war."

"I wish I was stronger, Kurosaki-kun. Strong enough to join the fight...to fight next to you."

"You are, Inoue."

"Eh?"

"For me, you're stronger than all of us. You're strong in the will. Your heart shines brighter than all of us. But you know what, Inoue? Being just strong is never enough. All you need is a strong will and that's what you're strong at. Comparing to me, I don't think I was that strong, Inoue."

"Kurosaki-kun..."

"So please...please just stay the way you are, Inoue. We love the way you are right now. So please... I'm sorry for being unable to do anything about losing your family, but at least this is the only thing that I can do for you, Inoue. I want to protect you, even if you don't want me to."

"You know what, Kurosaki-kun? That is why sometimes I hate myself for being not able to do anything. I just keep on relying on you to protect me on and on. You've hurt a lot because of me. I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun!" She tears it out again.

"Hey, hey! Please don't cry, Inoue. I told you, didn't I? I'll always protect you even if you don't want me to, or even if you come to hate me or trying to stay away from me. I promise that to myself that I will."

"But Kurosaki-kun! I'll never hate you! Never! I...I think I would rather die than hating you for no reason."

"I know, Inoue. I know. I was just saying stuff, though. I just want you to know that. So please, don't cry. If you cry, I'll..."

"Y-yeah?"

"N-nothing, never mind me. Just please stop crying, okay?"

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun... For always be there for me. And for always believing in me."

"You're welcome, Inoue."

Then, he helps her on her feet.

She wiped her tears and smiled.

Ichigo smiled, too.

"So, you're okay now?"

"Yes, I feel a lot better now. Thank you very much, Kurosaki-kun."

"Glad to hear that."

"Oh right." She clasped her hand.

"What's wrong, Inoue?"

"Um, how did you know that I'm here?"

"Oh, that. Well, I heard the door being closed. But I don't know who it was. So, I surveyed around and found out that you weren't there. So, I assume it was you, Inoue. Then I went to find you, afraid that something bad will happen to you."

"I see... I'm sorry for waking you up, Kurosaki-kun. I thought I really made it out without waking you up."

"Nah, I wasn't really sleeping, though. Renji keeps on pushing me aside the futon." He blushed and scratches his back head.

Orihime giggles.

"Oh, I'm sorry for laughing at you, Kurosaki-kun."

"Hey, I'm not mad at all. Besides, it's kinda great to see you back to yourself, Orihime."

Orihime gasped, hands on her mouth.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Oh, n-nothing. It's just that...I was a little surprise when you call me 'Orihime."

"Oh! S-sorry! I don't know why I'm-..."

"I like it." she said with a smile and cutely blushed.

"Huh?"

"I always wanted you...to call me by the first name, Kurosaki-kun."

"W-well, if you want it, then maybe I should try more often." He blushed and sweating.

"Thank you, Kurosa-..."

"Ichigo!" He blurted out.

"Eh?"

"Call me...Ichigo."

"I see. Ichigo-kun."

"T-thanks..."

"Um, Ichigo-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Can I...um, well..." She played nervously with her hair.

"Yeah? What is it, Orihime?"

"You see, Can I...kiss you?"

"EH?"

"I-I mean, on the cheek! You see, I feel that I should ask your permission before doing it, so...I ah... I just wanna thank you for always be there for me!"

"U-um..."

"But if you don't want it then, it's okay. I shouldn't have-..."

"It's okay." He cleared his throats and can't stop blushing.

"Eh?"

"I said it's okay."

"I see... Well, then."

Slowly, she closed the distance between them.

Both can't helps but feeling so nervous.

After gaining a little courage, Orihime grabs him by the shoulders and went tip-toed to kiss him.

Ichigo couldn't help but sweats nervously and trying to close his eyes, as he turns his head a little to the left.

Finally, her lips plastered on his right cheek.

The kiss was gentle, accompanied by the blowing night breeze and under the dim moonlight.

After a few seconds, she parted away.

She bows her head to avoid his gaze, while he watched her as if she was the most amazing thing in the world.

She lifted her head and smiled.

There it is... He thought to himself.

The smile that always made his heart melts in every ways it always had.

"Thank you...Ichigo-kun." She said it in almost like a whisper, with hands was still on his chest.

Ichigo stammered for a while, and finally regain his consciousness.

Suddenly, his body moves on its own.

His hands were grabbing on her both arms.

Orihime eyes went wider as she saw Ichigo leans forward until their face were only inches away.

Both can feels each other breath.

Orihime closed her eyes, showing her approval to his action.

Ichigo gulped before he could do whatever on his mind was.

Finally, their lips met.

It was their first time, too.

Orihime closed her eyes tight, trying to fight her nervousness, while Ichigo gently puts his hand behind her back, giving her a gentle but tight hugs.

Since it was their first, he could only kiss her normally. (Only pasting his lips on hers)

After a few seconds, they parted away.

Both were still blushed.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, it's...okay. I'm feeling...a lot better now." She smiled.

"Me, too. Thanks, Orihime."

"Thank you, too, Ichigo-kun."

"W-well, let's go back and resume our sleep."

"Oh, right. Let's go."

Ichigo started to head back, but then again stopped when he turns and saw Orihime didn't make a move at all.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"Can I...hold your hand, Ichigo-kun?" She asked coyly.

Ichigo silents for seconds before he smiled.

"Here. Let's go, Orihime." He gave out his hand to her.

"Right!" She said cheerily, before reaching out his big and warm hand.

With both hands intertwining tight together, Ichigo and Orihime are making their way back to the resort.

-END-

A/N: Really, this was touching, even though I'm the one who wrote this. Oh, and for the record, the song that I ask you to listen was nice and I think it's quiet match with this story. I even welled my eyes with tears, well, a little... How I missed both characters! Let's do our best to support them, without fighting with other differ fans, okay? And please R&R... Heehee;-)

P/S: Still... I'm lacking of grammar practices... *sigh*


End file.
